1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bottle nipple system and more particularly pertains to promoting the nourishment of an infant in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of infant feeding systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, infant feeding systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of feeding infants through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,388,915 issued Nov. 13, 1945 to Heilborn relates to a Nursing Nipple. U.S. Pat. No. 2,366,214 issued Jan. 2, 1945 to Ramaker relates to a Corrective Nipple for Nursing Bottles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,726 issued Sep. 10, 1996 to Park relates to a Dripless Feeder Nipple System with Detachable Valve. U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,950 issued Mar. 28, 2000 to Soehnlein relates to a Method and Apparatus for Weaning an Infant. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,110 issued Jun. 5, 2001 to Hakin relates to Baby Products and Methods of Manufacture.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a bottle nipple system that allows for promoting the nourishment of an infant in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the bottle nipple system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of promoting the nourishment of an infant in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved bottle nipple system which can be used for promoting the nourishment of an infant in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.